


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Gabriel is many things but what happens when he comes across something he has never experienced before?





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

You and Gabriel had been hooking up on occasion for well over six months now and that’s all it was. If either of you had an itch you needed to scratch you helped each other out, no big deal. The arrangement worked really well right up until it didn’t. 

It had started out innocent enough. Gabe had been spending more time just hanging out with you recently, something that had not gone unnoticed by your friends, and had joined you and the rest of Team Free Will for a movie night. “Cas, you can’t be serious,” Dean grumbled as the angel held up his choice for the evening. 

“It has good reviews, Dean. It is my turn to choose and this is my choice.” The innocence of the angel still made you smile and you glared at Sam and Dean, letting them know you would step in and defend Cas on this one. It wasn’t often he got to choose and Two Weeks Notice wasn’t that terrible. Corny, yes, predictable, hell yeah but one chick flick wasn’t going to kill them. So, there you all were, frowning at the screen as Hugh Grant carried Sandra Bullock over his shoulder through a traffic jam. Excusing yourself for a comfort break the boys took advantage of your absence to perform their own commentary.

“Are we seriously supposed to believe these two love each other?” Gabe scoffed, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket.

“I don’t think they have realised it yet but yes, they do little things for each other.” Cas was still frowning and watching the movie intently, trying to understand the interactions.

“And that’s love is it?” The archangel rolled his eyes. He always thought that L.O.V.E. was all about the big bold gestures. He figured that when he decided to give it a go he would be great at it, big and bold were definitely his wheelhouse.

“For two guys who have been around you seriously don’t understand women.” Dean sighed taking a sip of his beer and pretending not to be enjoying the movie.

“The little things matter.” Sam nodded, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Like when Gabriel…” Cas began only to be interrupted by Dean spitting his beer out and chocking out,

“Cas!”

“Whoa, what? Like when I what?” Gabe looked at them all suspiciously, unsure where this was heading.

“Nothing. When you nothing.” Dean glared at Castiel who tilted his head and looked confused.

“You just…”

“Sammy,” Dean warned. There was no way he wanted to be getting into all this, he just wanted to enjoy the stupid chick flick.

“Come on, you telling me he hasn’t realised?” Sam defended, gesturing towards Gabriel who was becoming increasingly irritated at being the only one out of the loop.

“She hasn’t so why would he?” Dean reasoned and Sam sighed, knowing his brother was probably right.

“Hasn’t realised what?” Gabe stood up and looked at Dean challengingly. Oh, he was gonna make Winchesters life hell if he didn’t spill what he knew. In fact, he might just make it hell for kicks.

“That you’re in love with her,” Cas stated matter-of-factly as he watched the screen. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes and Sam chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Gabriel, however, was frozen.

That was the moment right then, like a subtle shift in the world that meant he was permanently off kilter. He had always laughed, somewhat condescendingly, at the way this ‘love’ made fools of people and now here he was. Could it really be true that he was… no, no that would be ridiculous. You were a convenience. He frowned at that thought, you were so much more than a convenience. You made his day better. Not just the sex either, there had been times when he had dropped by just to watch you sleep after a trying day. You always looked so peaceful and that soothed him. But love? That couldn’t be what he felt.

For three months the beautiful mess of an ethereal being avoided seeing you. Convinced that Cas had been wrong, that Dean and Sam were seeing things that weren’t there. He filled his time with treats of course and you never even crossed his mind. He certainly didn’t think of you when he was in bed with that girl who had eyes a very similar shade to yours only they were missing that light, that spark yours had. You didn’t cross his mind when he had that girl with an ass quite like yours bent over a table. He definitely wasn’t thinking about you when his fingers were tangled in the hair of that girl who had kinda similar hair to yours as she sucked his cock. To be honest he had given up denying he was thinking about you by the time he was screwing some other random girl, who reminded him of you in a million little ways but was just a pale imitation of you, against the wall of some motel room. He missed you. Not just the little noises you made when he did that thing you both liked but he missed your laugh, the way you would look at him, amusement dancing in your eyes. You made him feel invincible and vulnerable at the same time. Even thinking about you made his stomach churn in a way that was familiar and strange all at once. The way you could make him feel so many opposing emotions had his head spinning and he had to admit he kinda liked it. Enough was enough. He needed to

He could do this. Hell, he had done far more challenging things that talk to a girl. It wasn’t like he hadn’t talked to you before, done quite a lot more than talk, this would be a cakewalk, but then the course of true love never did run smooth.

Propping up the end of the bar his eyes scanned the room and landed upon the dance floor. Of course, you would be there, surrounded by potential suitors no less. Watching your hips gyrating to the beat made his mouth dry and his trousers just a little tighter. You didn’t even know he was there and yet you got him so hot and helpless. He hated that. Hated not being in control. You were driving him crazy and it wasn’t like you even cared. Irrational anger began to bubble deep inside him as he stood on the sidelines, observing your interactions with the men who were nothing, inconsequential sacks of meat. You belonged to him. Gabriel could eviscerate these nonentities with the snap of his fingers, show you just how powerful and dangerous he could be. 

His mind seethed, shaping such fantasies that any form of reason was quashed in the heat of their path. He was a being that had existed for millennia and in that time he had seen so much damage done by lust, want, desire, this so-called love. When emotions took over then truth and reason were strangers to each other. The red mist in his mind dissipated just enough for him to realise you were headed his way. Pretending he hadn’t just been glaring in your direction he pulled an interestingly colourful cocktail out of thin air and twirled the purple paper umbrella sticking out the top of the glass. He couldn’t think straight. Definitely shouldn’t be making any grand declarations in this state. Shaking his head he tried to be cool, relax. “Hey, stranger.” Just the sound of your voice made him want to sigh but he caught himself.

“Hey, sugar. Enjoying yourself?”

Crashing through the door of the motel room, lips locked as your tongues wrestled for dominance of the kiss. Hands all over each other, pulling at clothing. His foot kicked the door shut and you began to fumble with the buttons of his blue shirt when he pulled back, his hands coming to rest on yours preventing you from continuing. Looking up at him questioningly he smiled back softly. There was no way he could do this without letting you know how he really felt and there was no denying that this was the L word. “I just… you… to me, you are all the world.” He shuffled his feet a little awkwardly and opened his mouth to say more only to be interrupted.

“You going all chick flick on me angel?” you raised an eyebrow as you failed to hide a smirk.

“No.” he huffed and you grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him back towards you.

“I love you too. Now take your clothes off.”


End file.
